


Bardziej Ludzcy

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [16]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Stary tekst, depresja beliala
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Po chwili długiej i niemiłej ciszy, rozległ się głośny klik przekręcanego zamka. Drzwi uchyliły się niewiele, ale władca Głębi mógł dostrzec sylwetkę rosłego Mrocznego. Siedział on w półmroku, oparty o ścianę. Niosący Światło usiadł po przeciwnej stronie framugi, tak by widzieć drugiego Mrocznego, ale i by obaj łatwo mogli odwrócić wzrok od siebie. Mężczyzna nic nie mówił, dziwnie skulony w mrokach pokoju. W dłoni zaciskał mocno małą buteleczkę z szkarłatną zawartością. I Lucyfer od razu zrozumiał, co to jest. Krwawe Łzy – święte i pełne Jasności relikwie cudem płaczących krwią rzeźb, które Mroczni sprzedawali Skrzydlatym. Substancja ta była jak narkotyk dla aniołów, gdy ci głodni Jasności, starali się pożywić choćby odrobiną łask bożych. Jego szare oczy były pełne trwogi. Belial załamał ręce i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wyszeptał zdruzgotany desperat. Lucyfer przeczesał nerwowo włosy.- Czy ty... ćpasz? – zapytał nie bardzo wiedząc jak przyjmie odpowiedź.





	Bardziej Ludzcy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na LJ, w 2010 roku. Tematycznie zbliżony do "Ćmy", lecz bardziej skupiony na problemach Beliala (i aniołów odciętych od łask Pana).

_Belial szaleje_.

Na te słowa Lucyfer podniósł głowę znad urzędowych papierów. Przed jego biurkiem stał szef wywiadu Głębi. Azazel przeczesał swoje fiołkowe włosy, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, choć błąkała się po nich chęć dodania „znowu”. Belzebub stojący za jego plecami, przykładał akurat worek z lodem do podbitego oka, zapewne pamiątce po spotkaniu z belialową pięścią. Lucyfer wyraźnie widział w jego oczach żądanie, aby ten coś zrobił z winowajcą. Władca Głębi załamał ręce.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- W swoim domu. Zamknął się i nie chce z nikim gadać – wyjaśnił Belzebub. Wskazał na swoje lico. - Chyba, że chce się dostać w pysk.

\- To powiedział? – Lampka upewnił się.

\- Nie, dokładnie to mówił, że nie chce nas widzieć, a ciebie w _szczególności_ – sprostował Azazel. Mod posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- To, po co przychodzicie do Lucia?

Belzebub, często zwany Lepem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo Bel zawsze tak mówi, ale z nas wszystkich to Lampka ma największy wpływ na tego furiata.

Lucyfer bez słowa już zbierał się do wyjścia. Dopiero na progu odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.

\- Belzebub, weź wypisz resztę papierów. Az, powiadom Mefista o sytuacji. Mod...

\- Wiem, wiem – przerwał mu Asmodeusz. Leniwie pomachał na pożegnanie właśnie znikającemu za drzwiami władcy Piekieł. Odwrócił się do pozostałych Upadłych Aniołów. Lep rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, przeglądając papiery, które zostały tak nagle porzucone. Azazel właśnie odkładał Oko Nocy.

\- On się nigdy nie zmieni, prawda? – zapytał, nie kryjąc drwiny w głosie. Obaj Mroczni nie przejęli się tym.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś nie znał Beliala – rzekł skrytobójca.

\- Lucyfer czuje się za niego odpowiedzialny – dodał ze znawstwem Belzebub, choć nie oderwał ani na chwilę oczu z czytanego tekstu. – Jak za nas wszystkich.

 

***  
W domu Beliala, władcę Głębi przywitała cisza. Nie zastał żadnej służby. Lucyfer domyślił się, że Mroczny odesłał wszystkich w cholerę, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy depresja dopadła go na dobre. Niemal biegł pustymi korytarzami, zrujnowanymi wściekłością właściciela, z uporem sprawdzając wszystkie pomieszczenia po drodze. Co rusz witał go mrok, gdy pokój wewnątrz okazywał się pusty. Dopiero za którymś razem trafił na zamknięte od środka drzwi. Wziął głęboki wdech, by uspokoić nerwy i zapukał.

\- Bel... proszę, otwórz. Pogadajmy, co?

\- Idź sobie! – dobiegła go głucha odpowiedź, zza grubych, dębowych drzwi.

\- Belial! – tym razem Lucyfer nie prosił, tylko z całych sił załomotał w drewno.

\- Zostaw mnie! – błagalny głos Beliala zaniepokoił go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Bel, nie proś mnie o coś, czego nie mogę.

\- Czemu?

Lucyfer westchnął.

\- Czemu masz mnie nie prosić, czy czemu nie mogę?

Po chwili długiej i niemiłej ciszy, rozległ się głośny klik przekręcanego zamka. Drzwi uchyliły się niewiele, ale władca Głębi mógł dostrzec sylwetkę rosłego Mrocznego. Siedział on w półmroku, oparty o ścianę. Niosący Światło usiadł po przeciwnej stronie framugi, tak by widzieć drugiego Mrocznego, ale i by obaj łatwo mogli odwrócić wzrok od siebie. Mężczyzna nic nie mówił, dziwnie skulony w mrokach pokoju. W dłoni zaciskał mocno małą buteleczkę z szkarłatną zawartością. I Lucyfer od razu zrozumiał, co to jest. Krwawe Łzy – święte i pełne Jasności relikwie cudem płaczących krwią rzeźb, które Mroczni sprzedawali Skrzydlatym. Substancja ta była jak narkotyk dla aniołów, gdy ci głodni Jasności, starali się pożywić choćby odrobiną łask bożych. Jego szare oczy były pełne trwogi. Belial załamał ręce i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wyszeptał zdruzgotany desperat. Lucyfer przeczesał nerwowo włosy.

\- Czy ty... ćpasz? – zapytał nie bardzo wiedząc jak przyjmie odpowiedź.

Belial skurczył się w sobie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Adramelach mówił, że Skrzydlaci też... mają problemy. Że coś się w nich wypala i oni to biorą – broda mu zadrgała, w zdenerwowaniu. – Ja... ja chciałem spróbować, ale cały czas miałem cię przed oczyma. I nie mogłem, rozumiesz? Nie mogłem, kurwa, chociaż tak bardzo chciałem.

\- Nie mogłeś... przeze mnie? – wykrztusił zszokowany władca Głębi.

\- Bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz i zostawisz samemu sobie. Bo przestanę być przydatny.

Czająca się pod skórą złość uleciała z Lucyfera, jak powietrze z przedziurawionego balonu. Wszyscy jego Upadli Bracia zwykli powtarzać, jaki to władca Głębi ma wpływ na zdesperowanego Mrocznego, choć on sam uważał, że przesadzają. Wiedział, że umie przemówić Belialowi do rozsądku, ale nie przypuszczał, że stał się granicą bezpieczeństwa dla desperata. Do tej pory tylko Azazello traktował go w ten sposób.

Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na ramieniu Mrocznego.

\- Bel, wiesz czemu się denerwuję, prawda? Martwię się o ciebie, tak jak reszta bandy.

\- Wiem – zapytany przyznał po krótkiej chwili. – Ale Jasność odeszła, na dobre, nie rozumiesz? Nie ma Go...

Lucyfer potarł zamyśleniu szczękę. W końcu wyciągnął z dłoni Mrocznego buteleczkę. Trzymając ją między kciukiem, a wskazującym palcem, zaprezentował ją przyjacielowi.

\- Jeśli Go nie ma, to co to jest? Krwawe Łzy, Bel. Świeże źródło Jasności. To, że Go nie ma na Białym Tronie, nie znaczy, że całkowicie nas opuścił, prawda?

\- Nikt Go nie widział od wieków! – ryknął wściekle zapytany, ale władca Głębi zaśmiał się tylko gorzko.

\- Coś o tym wiemy, nieprawdaż? Widzieliśmy go będąc tutaj? Nie. Czy przestałeś wiedzieć, że jest, bo nie widziałeś?

\- Nie... – wyszeptał Mroczny, drżącymi ustami formułując cicho słowa.

\- To jest wiara, Bel – rzekł spokojnie Lucyfer. Zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Nie widzieć, a ufać, że Jest. Może to wszystko ma większy sens, niż nam się zdaje? Może poddaje nas próbie, jak ludzi? Przecież bywasz na Ziemi, Belialu. Oni nie muszą Go widzieć. Ludzie potrafią wierzyć.

\- Tyle, że nas stworzył Aniołami.

Lucyfer smutno się uśmiechnął, na wspomnienie dawnego życia.

\- Ale się zbuntowaliśmy i staliśmy się Mrocznymi. Może czas, byśmy stali się bardziej ludzcy, wszak Bóg kocha ludzi.

Belial spojrzał na niego. Z drżących warg spłynęło złowrogie pytanie.

\- Czemu więc przestał nas kochać, takimi jakimi jesteśmy?

Lucyfer nie miał na to odpowiedzi.


End file.
